User talk:TigrexJeff
Welcome! Get out of Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never been more of a failure. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please never ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'No Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Don't Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations i'm afraid it is too late TigrexJack - but the fanfic is completely up and running on deviantarthttp://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ yet on special occasions it is possible that I may put something up, check out the DA for more info on that play with me ! hey I am rakyan from indonesia , can be together play MHFU and help me kill akantor for G rank quest !!!! Umm... if you want to play and leave a message on my talk page, get an account. Which Akantor? If it's the one just before G-Rank, keep fighting it. It's easier than Nekoht's Akantor. Thanks. I appreciate you pointing that frontier thing out, i started playing when Tri came out so im not exactly...familiar with the past titles ;^^ i think i meant Frontier 3rd or whatever it is. PS. Dunno if you still play Tri online but gimmie a message if your ever on. Reikatakan 03:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Im irish so i presume were on the same server, jehn is always fun anyway, and id be happy to help. Ill add you asap once im home. Reikatakan 03:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Generally i presume everyones an idiot untill proven otherwise, hasnt failed me yet. Reikatakan 03:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) yo frosty XD you tigrex picture your tigrex picture is seriously the BEST XD Why thankyou. I'll leave the link to my dA on your talkpage. I like the pic of the tigrex with the paint on it! :) Hey Hey, I'm back online. Sorry about the wait on the fanfic, I lost the internet for a while but I've got it back and just updated the fanfic, so check it out! :D CATA5TR0PH3 01:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Frosty Ima finally getting into wiki thnx to u. Clans Clans are an easy way for players to get connected with each other . Just advertise it here or on your profile and recruit people to be on your clan. MasterLongSword 04:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Hey, Tigrex I read your reply on the blog. I would be happy to start a clan. Message me on my talk page about it. I would need some help with it though. Uber. 05:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE. I Have Made The Blog You can be the Co-Leader or whatever its called if you like. You can get to the blog through my profile in the blogs section. We need a name aswell.﻿ I don't make people angry they make me angry by insulting me in my post.-Message from Ryu Takashii yeah sorry, i put a more detailed one Err instead of just putting the category...}} Ahh... well, um, I didn't know that... Thanks for letting me know. :) ' Uragaan hunt Think I hunted with you today, do you have guild armor with rising soul? If it was you nice hunt! Lolliesta/Liam 3/1/2011 Want to hunt? Ill be on tonight at around 5:30ish (Vic time) do you want to hunt? Lolliesta 4/1/2011 ad mee in adhoc , my user name is a_vidal n_n I understand Talk Template help. Hey Sorry Umm yea I think the wiki is glitching, just putting this here to test. You can delete this afterward...PurpleIsGood 02:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Want help in P3rd? I know you've got adhoc and seemingly also mhp3rd and yeah... I'm helping low rankers these days so I wonder if you would like me to help you too. PSN is dead atm though... problems over at HQ... Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya, I don't know if you follow the news regarding PSN but I felt like giving you an update on that situation just in case you don't. As you have noticed, PSN has been dead for a few days now and sony has stated that it will be down for a little longer. The reason for this? Sony has decided to "re-build" PSN alltogether in order to fix the problem (they admitted they got hacked but it doesn't seem to be anon this time around) and increase its security. 30 minutes ago an article update stated that the usual tuesday update may not come this time around due to all of the problems with PSN. The hacking has been referred to as an LOIC attack (you tell me what the Nibelsnarf that is lmao...) and other than this they haven't released much other useful information. Seems we've gotta wait a little longer then. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tips on what? Which SA to use for general-purpose destinations? I used the Bone Axe (end-level upgrades) myself when I got into high rank. It has got a good amount of sharpness, great raw AND power coating which would all fit in very well with your doberu armor. It's not that hard to make either, the final upgrade is HR5 though (crystal uragaan jaws it needs iirc). Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) How to fight narga huh? Eh... I ain't gonna write you a guide here but it is essentially a Barioth with increased speed and flexibility. Moves you gotta watch out for are the 360 tail spin (he turns first, roars and then swings his tail 360 degrees) and the Tail Slam (he growls, jumps and turns 180 degree in mid-air and slams his tail onto the ground, greatly extending it and causing a minor shockwave along the length of it). Other than that he's pretty much the same as Barioth. If you melee and want to remain somewhat safe you should try focus on the hide legs/tail/rear side of the wings. If you bow however (which is fkn easy on it) just keep your distance and use pierce shots from head > tail/wing > wing or rapid shots for head/legs/body. Also, I wouldn't bother with the peco SA if I were you. The final upgrade isn't worth it in the end and there are better ones out there available for you now like the Bone axe I mentioned. The final narga SA is also nice, good raw/affinity, white sharpness and poison phial. Take this from me and save yourself a lot of trouble, don't go for the peco final axe. Go get the bone one. Red peco axe however IS worth it. Good raw, great thunder element and good sharpness although red peco is a royal bitch to fight. Good luck son. Oh and PSN MIGHT be back up today but it isn't certain (sony's words) yet. Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: PSN Not saying your friend is a liar but such friendly messaging is often utterly unreliable. As far as I'm concerned sony isn't even allowed (by law) to put PSN back on until the moment they give an exact date to the japanese government. I'll look at the PSN news updates in a few and tell you about it if PSN is indeed back up, which I doubt to be honest... Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Other than it releasing shit gas and throwing shit-infested rocks at you that cause a huge explosion of poop (lol, couldn't resist describing it like this) it is no different from the regular Uragaan. If you can take down a normal Ura (which I'm sure of that you can) you'll do just fine on the crystal one too. He makes for a good lancing armor btw. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) MHDH You seem to have access to MHDH. Can you confirm if Rathalos is in the game? Mckrongs 06:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Monster hunter martial arts styles My idea as the title says is about different monster martial arts each hunter might learn from basic rath talon style to the complex tigrex paw style. I got this idea from one of your MHL stories and thought it might be good idea to laberate on that. So you can get back to me any time.I overload and your done!!---Jinouga 04:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) MHDH Database Promoted Weaponbox Done c: Hey, I just wanna tell you that the box is finally done. It is Template:WeaponBox-MHDH, and here's how you should do the weapon path: Bone Kris Results to: Bone Kris For attributes, if the weapon does not have an ailment, leav it with "N/A". If it does, state the element/ailment first before the number, for example "Thunder 150". Mckrongs 02:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tri G I ordered mine from play-asia. They're reliable, and I received my copy pretty soon after it was shipped, so I'd recommend them. Bear in mind that Japanese electronics are designed to work on 100V, so Australia's 240V may cause damage. I use a step down transformer to recharge mine (they're usually quite expensive, but I already had one, since I'm a physics student, and use them on a regular basis), but I've heard that USB charging cables can be used without causing damage. As for the pros and cons, I'll list all that I can think of off the top of my head (with regard to the game, not importing a Japanese 3DS, as I'm sure the pros and cons about that are fairly obvious): Pros: *The game looks great (sure, gameplay>graphics, but it really is a step up from P3rd) *The difficulty is far greater than P3rd (except for LR village, which is easier than ever). I'd even say that G-Rank is as tough as it was in Unite. *More content. The number of weapons/armours in the game is pretty huge. *Lots of minor things that are nice, for example; being able to access the farm and check the Moga Forecast from the harbour. Cons: *Not a huge amount of new content. While the new moves and boosted difficulty with G-Rank is really nice, there's still no way of getting around the fact that most of the monsters are the same ones we've been fighting for the last 2 games. *Qurupeco Sub is even more annoying than in P3rd, and I swear G-Rank Rangurotora was designed with the sole purpose of being a troll. That's all I can really think of. While there may be more pros than cons there, I'm certainly not saying you should definitely go for it. Personally, I don't regret buying a Japanese 3DS, but I guess it comes down to how much you want to play MH. Also, remember that you can get MH4 when it comes out too. Hope that helped. Pink Fatalis 00:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Guran's Weapons Hey tiggy, i found that image googling グラン・ミラオス 剣 (Guran-Miraosu Sword) and i saw the image. There is a video here with all guran weapons. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_hMtmcJ_HM AFriendOfYours- hey thanks for clearing that up, I completly spaced off that a page like that belongs on the fan wiki Jonasisaac 04:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) jonasisaac Sorry about the Jinouga Sub chat messup im normal use to useing visual to tell what im doing.I have proof of what jinouga sub is weak to tho.Again im sorry for the messup. Message Alright. just so you know, I like to reply on my talk page. Halcy 17:24,3/4/2012 Hi TIGREXJEFF, im really sorry about what happened about a month ago... just incase u dont remember, i got pretty mad that my page got deleted so i called u gay. again im really sorry about that, i got really pissed. i hope we can still be friends. thanks, and sorry BLaCkLaGiA 04:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Category My Thanks Not a problem. Glad I could help. And thanks for getting him outta here.EmeraldBlade 03:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Talk page okay, sorry for editing the nice-names... I'll stop then... Hi sorry for the bad edits. i saw that the videos looked slapped on but i thought it was just my computer messing up. any suggestions on how to properly add videos? About my contributions First, hi :) I think I sensed a little bit of, say, uneasiness in your message, to say the least. Well, I might be wrong after all... To answer you question, those pictures are the result of browsing the internet in japanese while looking for a proper weapon tree, as I wanted to craft a specific hammer. Unfortunately, the source I found is anonymous (hence I could not give any credit) and the website I'm talking about is barely giving any information as of who created it. Eventually, I did not find what I needed in the first place... :( Still, with an appropriate camera (this means, not a cellphone or any other toy looking like device), and a certain knowledge of softwares to improve your pictures, I can assure you that obtaining such a fine result is not as hard as it seems! (yes, I could have made it myself) Also, scanning the MH3G guide book that was released earlier on this year may offer a very good result as well. I could obtain all the weapons of MH3U this way, even those obtained through event quests. Finally, there are a few MH3G owners who play on a 3DS modified with video out. No need to say this might be the best solution to get the perfect screenshots, literaly. Hope I answered your "doubts" ;) see ya! DemonKlyd (talk) 12:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your kind message dude :) I was wrong interpreting your first post, I apologize (probably my job getting on my nerves or something like that). And be sure I'll "keep up the good work" ;) oh and by the way, if you happen to need an japanese speaking guy instead of google trad for your pages, I could be your man. see ya! DemonKlyd (talk) 22:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello TigrexJeff, I just have a few questions. I was on the wiki main page and saw a lino to a list of pages needing to be created. I created about 20 pages for some of the things needing a page. Then you deleted just about all of them. If the wiki admins want the page created, and then the wiki admins delete the pages, how is the wiki progressing anywhere? Why did you delete the pages if they needed to be created and were valid wiki pages related to monster hunter? The template for item box exists for the purpose of an item having its own page. Why are you deleting a bunch of data needed for the wiki? When you want to find ifo about firestone, which is easier: finding a direct page dedicated to firestone, or scrolling through the whole list of items in MH3 looking for firestone? MonsterHunter8 (talk) 19:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC)